The Other Side of the Mirror
by duckie lover 151
Summary: Dark thing have been happening on Castanet. A group of Shibusen meisters and weapons have been called in to take care of the mess, but how well will they adjust to island life?


**This story is set post-anime for Soul Eater.**

**This isn't the first crossover I've attempted, but this will be the first one I've ever put up.**

**Prologue**

"Aaaaahhhhhh!"

Lord Death looked up as something small and bright orange came shooting out of his full-length mirror. It came to a stop after falling out of the air and bouncing off the table. Intrigued, Lord Death waited while the small being dragged itself to stand upon the table, looking much more weathered than Lord Death imagined he'd been at the start of his journey.

He stood a little less than a foot high. His painted ears stuck out from under a pointed, bright orange hat. His clothes were of the exact same color. Tiny wings fluttered on his back.

Lord Death had been around for quite some time, and he frequently conversed with other magical beings. He commonly found himself in the presence of Fairies, but it had been quite some time since he'd laid eyes upon a Harvest Sprite.

"The…the…" the orange Sprite panted. "Harvest Goddess… King… Tree…"

"The Harvest Goddess?" spoke Lord Death. "It's been a long time since I've spoken to Ignis _or_ Cephia…"

At these words the small Harvest Sprite got tears in his large eyes.

"Now, now," said Lord Death sympathetically. "Why don't you tell me what's going on?"

…

Death the Kid stood back to admire the academy. A lot had been damaged or completely destroyed since the Kishin's attack. The DWMA had finally been returned to its original state, though he couldn't say as much for the rest of the city.

"It's nice," said Liz, coming to stand beside him. Kid smiled and nodded as Patty came to stand on his other side.

The two Thompson sisters couldn't be less alike. While both were tow-headed and had blue eyes, Liz was older, taller, and had considerably less courage. Patty had a shorter stature, a larger chest, and a much more bubly personality.

"Hey! Kid!"

The three turned to see a girl with two blond pigtails, green eyes, a long black trench coat, and a very short skirt running toward them. Following on her heels was a boy with wild white hair, sharp spiky teeth, and red eyes.

"Maka, Soul," Kid greeted as they drew closer.

"What's up?" trilled Patty.

"We're wanted in the Death Room right away," Maka reported.

"The school hasn't even reopened yet and we're already getting work…" Soul grumbled.

…

"Welcome, welcome!" Lord Death greeted as the group of five walked into the Death Room. There they found Chrona, Black*Star, and Tsubaki already waiting for them.

"About time you showed up, Maka," said the shorter boy with the spiked electric blue hair.

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Black*Star. I bet you haven't been here very long either."

"It's true," said the one with the messy pink hair. Chrona looked well, Maka noted. He'd rewarded her with his usual nervous smile, but he looked generally pleased to be in their company, and just a little more at ease.

"How have you been, Tsubaki?" Maka asked, turning to the last member of their group- a tall girl with long black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and kind eyes.

Tsubaki smiled at the scythe-meister. "I've been well, thank you. Busy though."

"There's been a lot to do," said Maka in an understanding tone.

"And we've still got a long way to go," Soul deadpanned.

"Then I'm sure you'll all be glad to be getting out of our beloved Death City for a while," Lord Death butted in in a voice that was almost painfully cheerful.

He was bombarded by questioning looks, but before he could say anything further, the door to the Death Room was thrown open and a man with relatively long red hair (for a guy anyway) and a suit rushed in.

"Spirit," the older Grim Reaper greeted in a mild voice. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes, there's a problem!" Spirit shouted, somewhat out of breath.

"Calm down, Spirit," said a new voice as another man entered the room. This one had glasses, silvery hair, and was wearing a white lab coat. He also had stitches running across his face.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Stein!" Spirit snapped at his former meister. "_Your _daughter isn't the one about to be sent off to some unkown danger in another galaxy!"

"Wait, what?" interrupted Liz.

The three adults looked up as if they were surprised to see the children in question still standing there.

"Spirit," said Lord Death in a much calmer voice than he usually used. "I understand where you're coming from, really, I do. But these students are the only ones the academy can afford to send that I trust to be able to take care of themselves. And each other, for that matter."

"Where are we going?" Patty piped up excitedly.

"In the next galaxy over there is a world somewhat like this one," explained Lord Death. "Well, they're alike in the sense that both can sustain the same types of living beings. On that world is an island by the name of Castanet. On and around this island the waters are rought, the crops don't grow very well, the animals have become complacent, and the residents are having a hard time keeping their shops up and running because it's hard to get the supplies they need."

"Sounds like a complete dump," commented Soul.

"It wasn't always that way," a small voice huffed.

The now larger group looked around for the source of the noise until Tsubaki gasped. Everyone else followed her eyes to Lord Death's coffee table where the orange Harvest Sprite stood.

Having been spotted, said Harvest Sprite quickly hid behind the single cup on the table only to find out that he was surrounded on all sides.

"They can see me!" he exclaimed in a shocked whisper.

"Of course we can," said Tsubaki in a kind voice, bending down so that she wasn't towering over him quite as much. "I'm sorry we didn't notice you before. Can you tell us your name?"

"This is Finn," Lord Death introduced. "He's a Harvest Sprite, and yes, they can see you. We don't have quite as much of a belief barrier here."

"Huh…" said Finn, still looking completely mystified. "There are so many of them…"

Tsubaki looked at Lord Death, worry evident on her face.

"He'll be fine," the Grim Reaper assured her. "I'm sending a large group on purpose," he continued, this time addressing Finn. "Castanet is fairly large, and one pair can't be everywhere at once."

"But," protested the Harvest Sprite, his worry and confusion growing as one, "the Harvest Goddess sent me here to help them… How am I supposed to do that if they're all split up?"

Dr. Stein stepped forward. He dug a hand into one of his lab coat's large pockets and emptied out eight small silver objects.

"Cell phones?" Maka asked, leaning closer to observe them.

Dr. Stein nodded. From his other pocket he removed eight small blue and white rectangles of cardboard paper and distributed them.

"The phones are so you can communicate with each other," Stein explained. "And these are your boat tickets."

"The connected portal will take you to the mainland," said Lord Death. "From there you'll have to catch a boat to Castanet."

"Hang on," said Kid, taking his ticket. "I still don't understand how we're supposed to help. Do they think a _kishin_ is causing all this trouble?"

"What with the widespread despair and the range of accidents and mishaps that have been occurring," answered his father, "we believe it is very possible."

Finn sighed. "There never _used_ to be such horrors on Castanet. The islanders don't even _know_ the term 'kishin'."

"It sounds like a big job," Maka said thoughtfully. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her father begin to protest this journey again. Immediately, she said, "We'll do it."

"Excellent!" said Lord Death. "I have the portal open already!"

With a determined nod, Maka took the first step forward. She heard someone behind them wish them a faint 'good luck' as she stepped through the mirror.

**Review please!**

**I don't own Harvest Moon or Soul Eater!**

**Wow, this is probably the longest prologue I've ever written…**


End file.
